The subject matter described herein relates generally to an electronics system and, more particularly, to a cooling system for an electronics system.
Many modern power electronics systems include a printed circuit board on which at least one device (or other electronic component) is mounted. The printed circuit cards are typically mounted within a case that protects the printed circuit cards from external influences such as extreme temperature, moisture, debris, and electromagnetic interference (EMI). Moreover, each printed circuit card has a normal operating maximum temperature range. Operating the electronics outside of this range may adversely impact component life and/or normal operation. The lowest normal operating maximum temperature range of each of the components on a printed circuit card typically determines the normal operating maximum temperature of the entire printed circuit card. The normal operating maximum temperature of one printed circuit card may be different than the predetermined normal operating maximum temperature of another printed circuit card. As such, when the electronic system operates in an environment that has a temperature that exceeds the predetermined normal operating maximum temperature of one of the printed circuit cards within the electronic system, that printed circuit card may operate in a manner that is inconsistent with normal operations.